Absolute Weaponry
The power to wield or create weapons that cannot be defended against by any means. Variation of Absolute Attack and Power Weaponry. Capabilities User can create/use weapons that cannot be blocked, reduced, countered, negated or deflected by any means, defenses, armor, and immunity. This ability is not dependent on physical factors like strength but is instead based on the properties of the attack. Applications * Concept Destruction: destroy and negate conceptual defenses such as time and dimension to successfully hit the target. * Defense Break: bypass and ignore all forms of defense, whether it be metal armor or dimensional barrier. * Defensive Damage: Inflict damage even while guarding. * Intangibility Cancellation: ignoring the fact that the target cannot be affected by attacks, the strike cannot be phased through. * Irreversible Destruction: true to the attack being "absolute", the effects and damage inflicted are also absolute, causing regeneration and reconstruction to fail. * Omnipresential Attack: no matter what timeline the target is residing in, the attack will strike at all space-time locations, ensuring a successful hit at a time when they are vulnerable (i.e. before acquiring intangibility or immortality). * One Hit Kill: Because it is absolute power, the user's attack is amazingly powerful, enough to kill a human completely, especially a user with Immortality, or the Enhanced Healing Factor power. * Totality Attack: Attack the target anywhere/everywhere in existence. Variations * Absolute Artillery Associations * Absolute Attack * Power Weaponry Limitations *Useless against Omnipotence. *Users of Meta Power Immunity/Omnilock are immune. *Cannot kill an Absolute Immortal. Known Weapons See Also: Weapon of Mass Destruction. Gallery File:Gravitational_Beam_Emitter.png|Killy (Blame!) using his Gravitational Beam Emitter to fire deadly beams of gravity that cannot be blocked, and can destroy the space-time continuum of the target location. File:Noel_Vermillion_Wielding_Arcus_Diabolus_Bolverk.png|Noel Vermillion's (BlazBlue) Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk causes a dimensional collapse of a point in line with the barrels, bypassing walls and defense. The Sword (Cardcaptor Sakura).png|''The Sword'' (Cardcaptor Sakura) can cut through anything, including magical barriers, The Shield, and the space-time continuum. Devil May Cry 4 Vergil Yamato Judgement Cut.gif|Vergil (Devil May Cry) wielding the Yamato sword that can cut through space and dimensional barriers, completely destroying defenses put up by the opposition. Janemba Dimension Sword Attack.gif|Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) channeling his reality warping power through his Dimension Sword, allowing him to cut through anything. File:Akabane's_Bloody_Sword_Cutting_Space-Time.png|Kuro'udō Akabane's (Get Backer) Bloody Sword can slash through space-time, and Akabane cannot imagine anything it cannot cut. File:Nightmare_Spread.jpg|Doryu's (Rave Master) Nightmare Spread is considered an unstoppable attack that even Haru's Runesave can't stop it. FUpiJ.jpg|Yui (Sword Art Online) summoning the Object Eraser, a flaming sword that can destroy any object it is used against. Excalibursonicv16.png|Excalibur Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) wielding the Excalibur, which has an unblockable edge due to the tremendous magic and cut through even the Dark Queen. File:Sayaka_Kirasaka_Using_Koukarin.png|Sayaka Kirasaka's (Strike the Blood) Kōkarin sword can cut through anything by severing the spatial connection, even barriers can't withstand its power. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Weapon Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Items Category:Common Powers